The World Ends With You: FTTB Fuse To The Beat
by JeevasDemyx
Summary: Yah know, I never really cared if I died...  I figured, why? We're all gunna die someday anyway, so just deal with the cards you have and the time you have to deal them.  Funny that now I'm living more than I ever did when I was actually alive... heh
1. Day 1: Bennie Boy and Princely Pedophile

The World Ends With You: FTTB

by ~Hassleberry

Day 1: Bennie Boy and Princely Pedophile

Halla~ I decided to do a 'The World Ends With You'. (2 years ago...)  
It is a Reader insert story. You don't have any memories so you are known a Flux Noise (my DS name~).

The parings are: Neku (pronounced a Nneh-koo NOT ee, eh)xShiki (She-Kee), RhymexNo One, JoshuaxFluxz/BeatxFluxz/JoshuaxFluxzxBeat

Here is a summery of the characters:  
Main Player (the one you play the most) - Neku Sakuraba aka 'Neku'  
Partner and Side Player - Shiki Misaki aka 'Shiki'  
Partner and Side Player - Yoshiya Kiryu aka 'Joshua'  
Side Character, Side Partner, and Side Player - Daisunkenojo Bito aka 'Beat'  
Side Character and Side Pin Player - Rhyme aka 'Rhyme'

*Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You, Square Enix and Jupiter do. But I do own the name Fluxz Noise and the Quote: FluxzNoise  
Fuse To The Beat… (5 musical notes)  
Battle Quotes: No or little HP damage – Fuse to the Beat…  
A lot of HP damage but no game over: Che, as if!  
Game over: The World Ends With You!  
Joshua injured/thrown – C'mon Princey Boy! Keep to the beat!  
Beat injured/thrown – Bennie Boy! Beat the Pavement!

(y/n)- your name  
(y/l) – your last name  
(y/nicn) – your nickname  
(c/h) – colour of hair  
(l/h) – length of hair  
(c/e) – colour of eyes

P.S. The *'s are the Tracks from the game the write ups are apart of the songs.

Beep. Step, step; tack, tack, tack. Murmur, murmur, murmur…  
"Unggg"... 'So… blur-ry…, what…? Where am I…?

…  
Wait…

…  
Who…

Am I?

…

"Ah!" Fwwwaaassshhh…

~*~  
*Background Song: Track 06: "SHIBUYA"  
This track adds a fell-good groove like the very pulse of the streets to a stock, but grand, rhythm.*

'Yooo… you aight?'

'W-what?'

'Yo… ge'up!'

You open yours eyes… to find a weird Bennie Boy and Jr. Bennie staring at you…

"The hell are you ppl?" You say while pushin' Bennie Boy's face away from you, causing him to fall over onto his face. You looked to your right when you heard a faint giggle.

"What're you laughing at girlie? An whose Bennie Boy over there? Some kinda bennie muscle man?" As he moves to gent up and answer, you boot him in the face w/ your spike commando boots, leaving a rather large boot print and him to sprawl on the ground again.

"Uhh… I… don't know…" Say's the little Bennie, looking thoughtfully at Bennie Boy.

"…" 'From the looks of things, he knows her… really closely. Man that's harsh…'

"Uhh, look I don't really know who yah are but I don' want your help, I can handle-" You stare ahead of you…

~*~  
*Track 30: "Despair"  
We all hit our walls in life: tall and wide, to thick to break. Is it an end, or an opportunity? Is this track dark, or light? That's for you to decide.*

" WHAT! THE HELL! IS THA?" You said as you pointed at some weird monsters.

"Wha? Oh shit! Rhyme!"

"Yah!"

"Whoa! Watchu doin', you're gunna die if you go after them!" They try to get in front of you, but you refuse to move. "Ah!" You vainly try to block the blows with your arms… and it succeeded? 'Wha? Why aren't I dead?' You look in front of you, and see an odd boy w/ grey hair and violet-purple eyes.

"Give me your hand." He says grabbing your arm.

Fwwwaaassshhh… a bright light blue light surrounds you both, and an odd tingling sensation starts from the back of your head and out all over your body.

"WHA! THE! HELL! WHAT DID YOU JUS' DO TO ME? STAY AWAY YAH WEIRD PRINCELY PETOPHILE" You shout grabbing back your arm. He just smirks, and sifts his hand through his hair. "I think you should be more concerned about the Noise… partner"

"The wha? What're Noi- WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU'RE PARTNER? THE HELL'D YOU – AHH!" You shout out as the Noise blanket all of you.

Chapter End  
I purposefully made this short. Just for a taste… hope yah like it!

I am finally coming back to this after about 2 years... so hope yall like it!


	2. Day 2: Siege the… SMIRK ON HIS FACE!

The World Ends With You: FTTB2

by ~Hassleberry

Day 1: Siege the… FRIGGIN' SMIRK ON HIS FACE!

Hello~ This chapter has the battle! I'm gunna try my best; also this one has the write-ups for the Noise and a few pins… Please review! (I'm gunna be updating this one sooner because I just love this game. It is even good after yah beat it, and that's saying somethin'!)

Fluxz- your name  
Noise – your last name  
Flx – your nickname  
(c/h) – colour of hair  
(l/h) – length of hair  
(c/e) – colour of eyes

The *'s are the Tracks from the game the write ups are apart of the songs.

The ~'s are the Noise and their write-up's. The info is as so:

Number - The number this Noise is in the game.  
LV - Level  
HP - Hit Points  
ATK - Attack  
PP – Power Points (I don' know if this is right, if it is or isn't please tell me!)  
EXP - Experience Points

Some additions info for the pins is:

LIMIT - How many times it can be used before it has to be rebooted.  
CLASS - Its level in letters from D to A.  
VALUE - How much it is worth when sold, it is all in yen.  
BOOT - When it boots during or immediately at the battles beginning.  
REBOOT - When it will be useable after its limit is reached.

Battle Quotes for this chapter:

"Ahh!..." - Joshua  
"Good work Fluxz" (I changed Neku to Fluxz) - Joshua  
"Fuse to the Beat!" - Fluxz  
"Rest in peace~" - Joshua

Last Time:  
"Give me your hand." He says grabbing your arm.  
Fwwwaaassshhh… a bright light blue light surrounds you both, and an odd tingling sensation starts from the back of your head and spreads out all over your body.  
"WHA! THE! HELL! WHAT DID YOU JUS' DO TO ME? STAY AWAY YAH WEIRD PRINCELY PETOPHILE" You shout grabbing back your arm. He just smirks, and sifts his hand through his hair. "I think you should be more concerned about the Noise… partner"  
"The wha? What're Noi- WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUR PARTNER? THE HELL'D YOU – AHH!" You shout out as the Noise blanket all of you.

This Time:

*Track 15: "The One Star"  
Strong, soulful vocals tame the ominous beats that drive this track mirroring the conflicts we all wage within ourselves.*

"YAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL D'U THINK YOUR DOING!" you shout as a ~Dixiefrog; a powerful standard green frog with skinny dark bluish-black legs. Its number is 1, LV is 2, HP is 200, ATK is 100, PP is 1, and EXP is 15. Powerful legs propel this hop-happy frog Noise around, and lend a biting edge to its kick!~, attempts to kick you. You have just enough time to boot it away from you before it could finish its attack to your side.

"What does it look like? I'm preparing for their attack~", he says with his left hand on his right hip and his right hand sifting through his hair again… and an insufferable smirk on his cocked face.

Your right eye twitches. "Okay~, now YOU ARE DEAD!" You try to jump on him… but are stopped when something holds you down. "What the? Since when have my hips been this heavy?" you look down to find… ~Bigbansprog; small dark bluish-black tadpoles with sharp waving tales and big yellow eyes. Its number is 10, LV is 6, HP is 50, ATK is 100, PP is 0, and EXP is 0. These tadpoles often accompany frog Noise. If they latch on, they'll slow you down. Attached to your person.

"You may want to attack before you get erased… partner."

'Okay gunna pretend I didn't hear that…', "How?"

"Look in your pocket."

~*~  
*Track 32: "Economical Shoppers"  
The loops at the heart of this feel-good tune just won't get old. Here it is: the perfect soundtrack to your everyday life.*

You dip your hands into you pockets and pull out an odd assortment of pins. "An' these do what?" you say as you cock an eyebrow at him, slapping away another frog.

"Their Player Pins, you use them to tap into you psyches. Psyches are parts of your psyche and allow you to do telekinetic attacks. Like pyrokinesis or psychokinesis."

"Oh…" you look at the pins and see you have 6 different pins. In your left hand is the first one. It is a red pin with an orange flame called Pyrokinesis. Its LV is 0, ATK is 22, LIMIT is 2.6 sec, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is 1.5 sec, and REBOOT is 4.5 sec. Drag across empty space to create a path of flame. Inflicts damage on contact.

The second is a grey pin with a slash image on it in the shape of a scythe called Shockwave. Its LV is 0, ATK is 23, LIMIT is 9 uses, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is instant, and REBOOT is 3.0 sec. Slash an enemy any distance away and the Main Player (Neku in the game but Fluxz here) will move in for a horizontal swipe. Keep slashing for a finisher that knocks the enemy back.

And the third is a blue pin with three yellow bolts of lightening outlined in dark blue overlapping each other to the center of the bottom where they meet called Thunderbolt. Its LV is 0, ATK is 27, LIMIT is 5 uses, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is instant, and REBOOT is 3.5 sec. Touch an enemy to strike it with lightening. Touch additional enemies while the lightening flashes for a combo.

You then look in your right hand to see the fourth one which is a green pin with an orange soda can in the center called Cure Drink. LV is 0, ATK is recovery 50%, LIMIT is 3 uses, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is instant, and REBOOT is 0, this pin can only be used once to it's limit each battle or chain battle. Touch the pin to restore HP.

The fifth is a black pin with a mickey mouseish white glove with five appendages called Psychokinesis. Its LV is 0, ATK is 22, LIMIT is 6 uses, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is instant, and REBOOT is 3.0 sec. Slash across obstacles like cars and signs to fling them in that direction. Inflects damage on contact.

The sixth and last pin is white with a blue, white, light blue, yellow, and dark blue colour scheme. It is outlined in dark blue in the shape of a oval with a spiky moving out tail, the top part is white in a partial circle which then moves into light blue (also with the zigzag bottom), to a yellow zigzag design comparable to the bottom. The dark blue then stops in a fine outer zigzag line and moves into a light blue center at the tail between the outer dark blue outline called Force Rounds. Its LV is 0, ATK is 24, LIMIT is 12 uses, CLASS is D, VALUE is 0 yen, BOOT is instant, and REBOOT is 5.3 sec. Touch empty space to fire a bullet in that direction. Inflects damage on contact. Limited range.

~*~  
*Track 29: "Rush Hour"  
Every loop sees these drums get brighter and bolder, while the choppy bass track invites you to set yourself afloat upon it, body and soul.*

"O-kay how do I-"

"Ahh!... It would be best if you attacked soon, I can't take them all by myself. You're my partner, we share the battle on two parallel levels (Joshua on the top screen and Neku on the bottom stylus screen in the game). First rule in the Game, Trust Your Partner." Joshua says as he receives a rather harsh blow to his right arm.

"Uh..." you gasp. 'But… how am I supposed to trust you? When I can't even trust myself…' 'Wait…' Your thoughts are interrupted when one of the Dixiefrogs land a blow to your knee. 'Shit, I have to move… wait! There!'

You use the Shockwave pin and spin in a circle, hitting and permanently dispelling of all the Bigbansprog in one blow.

"Good work Fluxz~" Joshua shouts as he eliminates one of the three remaining frogs.

You then use the Thundershock locking on the two remaining enemies, followed up by the Pyrokenisis pin. The damage caused by the Thundershock pin stalls and startles the enemies from their attacks and when added to the strong hits dealt by the Pyrokenisis pin, which they were susceptible to by itself, completely eradicated the remaining frogs.

"Fuse to the Beat!"

"Rest in peace~"

Fwwwaaassshhh! The bright light envelopes both of you again, causing a lighter-than-air sensation to envelope the both of you.

Chapter End  
WOW! THAT TOOK SO FRIGGIN' LONG! I'm falling asleep~! *Looks at time* Wow… that took 2 ½ hours!... Well hope yah like! I am gunna get a couple chapters with the Noise info on one, the Pin info on one, and the Battle schematics on another one. As well as one with the battle ketch fraises for each person and yourself! You can tell me any quotes or ketch fraises you want. You can also tell me which Tracks to play between each scene change, I don't think I am putting them right! And ppl will be dedicated when you review!

Enjoy~!


End file.
